The new King of Games, Yuya?
by queenoflostsouls
Summary: All seems fine in Miami city, till Yuya discovers a shocking truth in just what his pendulum monster can really do! (yes I know this is a terrible summary and it doesn't seem like a good summery based on the fic so far, just wait for a few chapters)
1. Chapter 1 A friendly duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh arc-v **

"Yuya, get back here" shouted Yuza. She started running towards a laughing Yuya riding his entermate discover hippo during his action duel. Shuzou just shook his in disappoint at Yuya just messing around and not taking the duel seriously.

Then Yuya finally headed towards Yuza as she just tribute summoned herFantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart announcing "ladies and gentlemen! I active the quick play magic, hippo carnival! This card allows me to special summon 3 hippo tokens."

Yuza was frustrated with Yuya and his games. Yuza yelled "I activate the effect of fantasia prima prodigy Mozart! This card allows me to special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Fantasia" monster from my hand! Come on out Fantasia Maiden Aria! Next I active the effect of Fantasia Maiden sonata which let's me special summon this card from my hand if I control another "Fantasia" monster on the field. Now my fantasia prima prodigy Mozart will attack one of your hippo tokens! Fantasia Maiden sonata and Fantasia Maiden Aria attack the other two! Yuza your defense is gone its your move!"

Yuya drew his card and smiled. Yuya remarked "This duel is about to be over. I play the magic card dark hole!"

Yuza exclaimed "you still have to do 2400 points of damage and you only get one normal summon."

Yuya just smiled and started his turn off with "swing, pendulum, more and more! I set the pendulum scale with the scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and the scale 8 Master of Chronomancy! Now I can summon any Monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, pendulum of soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth! My monster servants!" then odd eyes dragon appeared on the field. Yuya exlaimed "Odd eyes dragon attack Yuza directly!" The attack went though and Yuza fell on the ground. The duel field disappeared and a holograph saying Yuya won appeared in the sky.

Yuza smilled "good job, Yuya. You always have to rely on pendulum summoning don't you?"

Yuya helped Yuza up and replied " I don't rely on it I just use it to my advantage!"


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Norbura, Yuza?

"Come on yuya let go grab a bite to eat." Suggested yuza and teasingly added while running to the door "you're paying!"

Yuya started to laugh a little and responded in a laughing way "just because I won doesn't mean I have to pay, come on now be fair" and started to run after Yuza.

After they crossed the street Yuya bumped into to someone. When he looked up it was his good friend Noboru! Yuya remarked "Sorry Noboru. It's good to see you it's been a while."

Norboru looked a Yuya at first with a puzzled face and then one with shock of realization the rejoiced with "Ah, it's you Yuya! I did not remember you a first. Forgive me, it has been several months since we last saw one another. I hope you have been alright."

Yuza trying to drag Yuya along suddenly insisted in "come on, Yuya were going to be late to the café. It closes soon."

Yuya let out a sigh and stated "fine, I'm coming. I will try to catch up with you later Norboru."

After they got out of hearing range of Norboru, yuya asked "The café doesn't close for hours? Why were you so rushed? He is a good friend to you and me."

Yuza looked shocked at the last sentence and explained "I don't even know who he is Yuya. To me he is just a random person on the street."

Yuya looked worried for his friend and muttered very quietly to himself "he was your friend you might have forgot about him but I haven't. I never will."

Yuza turned towards Yuya and asked "What was that you said?"


	3. Chapter 3 Sora, what do you know!

When Yuya and Yuza arrived at the café Yuya got a table at the very back of the small little shop. The two friends stayed quite for a while till a familiar face showed up. It was Sora.

"Hi Yuya, Why do you look so down? This isn't your moto now is it?" Sora asked.

Yuya looked up towards Sora perked up and replied "Your right! Now I just need to figure out why Yuza can't remember Norboru."

Right after Yuza heard that she got ready to hit him. Sora grabbed her hand before anything happened and told the two "That's why I am here, the duel we had wasn't just for you to make me my apprentice."

Yuya looking as confused as ever asked "Then what was the duel for, Sora?"

Sora then took out a Digital screen and typed in a few commands while Yuya and Yuza just stared at the screen in amazement. The when Sora finished typing in commands he told the two while pointing at the digital screen at the respective points "The duel was to test something out about pendulum monsters or more specifically your pendulum. As you can see here when you swing your pendulum you gain hope because you think about your memories of your dad telling you that if you cry you are not going to get anywhere in a duel and the same in life-"

Yuya interrupted Sora with his hand and injected "ok besides that fact that you know that what does this concern out duel and how did you figure this all out?"

Sora looking like he was about to lose his temper sighed and replied "since you clearly don't understand any of this, follow me and I will take you to the person who figured everything out." Then sora walked away with no further comment.


End file.
